I Like What You're Selling
by CrueFan21
Summary: As the sisters take a walk through the Arendelle market, Elsa spots a fruit stand that catches her eye, but it's not just the fruit that interests her.
1. Chapter 1

I Like What You're Selling

* * *

"Oh, I just love the market! Don't you, Elsa?" Anna said.

"Yes. It's very nice," Elsa replied.

The Arendelle sisters were currently taking the day to go shopping in the town square. Some new shops had opened up, and Anna was eager to check them out. Elsa followed behind as Anna darted through the crowd, pointing to a store just up ahead.

"Come on, Elsa! Let's get there before it gets too crowded!" she cried.

"Ok, Anna. I'm coming," Elsa laughed.

As Elsa walked past several vendors, she noticed that one of them was selling fruit.

"The cooks at the palace could use some fruit," she thought. These look delicious too."

Elsa tapped Anna on the shoulder to get her attention. "You go on ahead, Anna. I'm going to have a look around here for a while."

"Suit yourself," Anna said. "Come join me when you're done."

Without saying another word, Anna took off in the opposite direction. Elsa turned her attention back to the fruit stand. There were such a variety of fruits for sale: apples, strawberries, oranges, and blueberries. It all looked so good, Elsa didn't know where to start.

"Can I help you with anything?" a voice said from behind the stand.

Elsa looked up, and saw a young man with short brown hair, and green eyes smiling at her.

"Oh, I was just looking," Elsa replied.

"I appreciate you coming by our stand, Your Majesty," the man said, giving a bow.

"Of course, but please, call me Elsa," Elsa said. "Your fruit looks delicious."

"Thank you. My dad and I grow all of it ourselves. We have a farm a few miles outside the kingdom," the man said. "My father has gone back home to pick up some more supplies, so he's put me in charge while he's gone."

"What's your name?" Elsa asked.

"Jacob," the man replied, extending his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jacob," Elsa said, shaking his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well. I never thought I'd meet the queen of Arendelle," Jacob said.

Elsa shrugged. "I'm just like everyone else."

"True, but your magic sure is impressive. I've seen some of the things you've created. They're beautiful!"

Elsa smiled. "Thank you. I have a little artistic side in me I suppose. But back to your fruit, how much for five of each?"

"10 copper coins, but for you, it's on the house," Jacob said, smiling.

"Oh, no I couldn't," Elsa said in disbelief. "This is your business. You and your father have worked so hard to do what you do."

"I insist," Jacob said. "You're the queen. You should have your fruit for free."

"Well, if my status as queen should get me free fruit, then I guess I should use it, shouldn't I?" Elsa remarked slyly.

Elsa dug into the pocket of her dress, and pulled out 10 copper coins.

"It wouldn't be fair to the other customers if I didn't pay. Queen or not," she said, handing the money to Jacob.

Jacob's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to object, but one look into Queen Elsa's eyes told him that it was best if he took the money.

"Thank you," he said, putting the money in his pocket. "Let me bag these for you."

Elsa watched as Jacob put the various fruits into the bag. She had to admit, he was cute.

"We'll actually have some watermelon for sale sometime next week," Jacob said. "If you're interested in trying some. They're the first ones of the season."

Elsa smiled. "I'd like that. Watermelon is delicious."

Suddenly, a wagon pulled up, and a man got off it, holding a large box of strawberries. Elsa assumed this was Jacob's father.

"These have been selling like candy today, Jacob. Folks around here really like their strawberries."

He put down the box, before he turned and noticed Elsa.

Instantly, he got down on his knees, and bowed. "Your Majesty, how may we help you on this fine afternoon?"

"Your son, Jacob was actually just bagging my items for me," Elsa explained.

The man turned to Jacob, who kindly smiled at his father.

"Oh. Very well then. I do hope you enjoy your purchase, Your Majesty. We work extra hard to bring the best fruits available to Arendelle," Jacob's father said.

Elsa took out one of the apples, and took a bite. Just as she suspected, the apple was delicious. "This is good," she said with a mouthful. "You guys have a good thing going here."

Jacob and his father smiled brightly. They were happy to see Elsa enjoy their fruit.

"Elsa! Hey Elsa, come here! I just found the cutest dress ever! You have to come see it!" Anna cried out from across the street.

"Well, I better go. Otherwise Anna will get tired of waiting. Thank you both for the produce."

"It's our pleasure, Queen Elsa. Come back anytime you like, especially next week when we'll have watermelon in stock," Jacob said.

Elsa smiled. Jacob was such a polite, and respectful young man. He was a true gentleman compared to some of the men she had met before. Some of these princes from other countries sure didn't live up to their title in terms of manners. She liked Jacob. He seemed like a nice, hardworking young man who had created a successful business with his father. She definitely had to come back and see him again. For the fruit of course, but she wouldn't mind talking to him again too.

* * *

 **A/N: This was a little idea I had, and I really liked it. I'm considering making this a two-shot or a three-shot instead of a one-shot. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

I Like What You're Selling

Chapter 2

* * *

A few days later, Anna and Elsa took another trip to the market. They strolled through the streets, saying hi to everyone they passed, while enjoying the sunny weather. Anna wanted to check out the dress shop in town that was known for its high quality dresses. Elsa was curious to see what they had for sale as well. She had only been to the shop a few times before, each time the owner had created something even prettier than before. As the sisters rounded the corner, Elsa saw a familiar face emerging from the crowd. It was Jacob! At first he didn't notice the sisters, but the second he did, a smile formed on his face.

"Hello, Queen Elsa," he greeted. "And this must be Princess Anna."

"Why, hello, Jacob. How nice to see you," Elsa greeted warmly.

"I take it you two know each other?" Anna inquired.

"We met the other day. Jacob and his father run a fruit stand in the village," Elsa explained.

"Oh! We had some of your fruit the other night. Those oranges were delicious!" Anna beamed.

"Thank you so much. My father and I have growing them for generations now. His father was a fruit farmer, and his father before him was one too. It's in the family you could say."

Anna and Elsa laughed. It was nice to see Jacob again. Elsa still fondly remembered their conversation from the other day. He was a very polite young man.

Anna noticed the way Elsa stared at Jacob. Her eyes were beaming with happiness, clearly excited that she ran into Jacob again.

"I was just on my way to get something to eat from my favorite sandwhich shop," Jacob said. "Would you like to join me? My treat."

Before Elsa could respond, Anna jumped the gun, and responded for her. "Actually, I have some errands that I need to run, but I'm sure that Elsa would love to join you," she said.

Elsa was surprised. She glanced at Anna, wondering why in the world her sister had answered for her. She liked Jacob, but going out to eat with him was another matter entirely. Not that she wouldn't enjoy it of course, she just didn't think now was the right time.

"Um, well," Elsa began to speak.

"If you don't want to, I understand," Jacob said.

Elsa felt bad about turning down the offer, espically since he offered to pay for the meal. It couldn't hurt to go just this once, and besides, Jacob was a nice man.

"Very well, Jacob. I'd be happy to join you," Elsa agreed.

"Awesome! You two have fun! I'm going to go see what Melinda has for sale today!" Anna said. Before leaving, Anna gave her sister a wink, confusing Elsa. What was that all about? She wondered.

"Alright. Ready to go?" Jacob asked. Truth be told, he was a little nervous about going out to eat with Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle, but that was just something that he had to not focus on.

Elsa smiled. "Lead the way, sir."

* * *

Jacob took Elsa to his favorite sandwich shop down by the pier. Elsa had seen the place before, but had never been inside. When she entered, everyone in the shop stood up, and greeted her.

Jacob looked surprised by the greeting. "Wow! Talk about a warm welcome!"

Elsa blushed. "I get that a lot. It comes with being the queen, I guess. I'm still getting used to it though."

A waiter took Jacob and Elsa to one of the booths. He handed them each a menu, and asked if there was anything they wanted to drink. Elsa ordered a glass of water, and Jacob did the same.

As they looked over the menu, Jacob thought of how to best proceed from here. He never would have imagined that he would be having lunch with the queen of Arendelle. He was amazed at how down to earth Elsa was. She wasn't anything like he thought she'd be. When he was growing up, he always heard about kings and queens being very strict in their ruling, but Elsa was the exact opposite. She was sweet, kind, and open. She seemed genuinely interested in what he had to say.

"So what would you recommend?" Elsa said, looking over the menu.

"Well, there's a lot of good things here, but if this is your first time coming here, I would recommend the ham sandwich. Absolutely amazing!"

"Really? Well, I'll have to take your word for it then," Elsa said.

The waiter returned, and Jacob and Elsa each ordered a ham sandwich. While they waited for their sandwiches, Jacob and Elsa talked freely about themselves. They spoke of their interests, finding out that they actually had a lot in common. In their spare time, they both liked to read, especially novels.

"I've read "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" at least a dozen times. It's definitely my favorite' Jacob said.

"I love that book! I think my favorite book would have to be "Candide." Such a fabulous tale! I think Voltaire is one of my favorite writers.

"Haha. It looks like we're both fond of French literature," Jacob said.

"It would seem so. Looks like our sandwiches are here," Elsa said, seeing the waiter return.

Elsa took a bite of the sandwich, and smiled. "You're right, Jacob. This is good."

"I'm glad you like it! I come here at least once a week. It's a great place."

"Anna and I have to come here sometime," Elsa said. "I'm sure she'd like it too."

When they finished their sandwiches, the two continued to talk to each other. The nervousness that was present in Jacob earlier had faded, and he felt comfortable speaking to the queen. For all her royal and regal appearances, Elsa was no different from him: she was a human being too. It sounded silly that this just occurred to him, but to the average citizen of Arendelle, someone from such a high class as Queen Elsa would seem anything but ordinary.

Elsa too enjoyed Jacob's company. If someone had told her years ago that she would one day be having lunch with a man in a sandwich shop on the outskirts of town, she would have said that they were crazy. Here she was doing exactly that. Elsa felt very calm when she was with Jacob. Not that she was never calm around anyone else, but this was a different kind of calm. In addition to the calmness, there was a warm, pleasant feeling that surrounded her. She didn't know what it was or what to make of it, but she enjoyed it nonetheless.

"If you want, you can come visit our farm sometime," Jacob offered. "You can bring Anna too if you like."

Elsa could sense something more too this offer. Jacob wanted to get closer to her, even more than they already had. No. She wasn't ready for that. More to the point, she probably never would be. That kind of happiness just wasn't meant for her.

"Maybe," she replied, softly. "Thank you for lunch, Jacob. I enjoyed it."

"You're welcome, Elsa. "

The two walked back to the palace, both continuing their conversation from before. Even though she didn't want to pursue anything further with Jacob, she still considered him to be a good person to talk too.

When they reached the palace gates, Jacob said his goodbyes.

"Well, I sure enjoyed spending time with you today, Elsa," he said.

"Yes. It was nice," Elsa said simply, not wanting to draw the situation much longer.

"I'll see you around," he said.

"Maybe," Elsa replied.

As he started to walk away, Jacob turned around one last time.

"Have a nice evening, Elsa," he said.

"You too, Jacob," Elsa said.

After he left, Elsa stood at the gates watching him walk away. When he faded from view, she turned around, and headed back into the palace. The warm, pleasant feeling from earlier still buzzing in her chest.

* * *

 **A/N: Like I said in the previous chapter, I was thinking about making this into a three shot or maybe a five shot if the reviews warrant it. What do you think? Let me know.**


	3. The Letter

I Like What You're Selling

Chapter 3

The Letter

* * *

Elsa awoke early the next morning to get started on the many documents she had to read over. As she read through them, a knock came at the door.

"Come in," Elsa said.

The door opened, and Kai walked inside.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Your Majesty, but a letter has just arrived for you," Kai said, handing Elsa a piece of paper.

"Oh. Why, thank you, Kai," Elsa said, opening the letter.

"My pleasure, Your Majesty. Let me know if you need anything else."

When he was gone, Elsa looked over the letter, she sighed softly when she saw who it was from. It was from Jacob. In the letter, he was inviting her and Anna to come visit him and his father on his farm. Elsa knew that he meant well, but she didn't think that visiting him was such a good idea. She had enjoyed their lunch together; surprised at how open she was with him. A lot more open than she normally would be with people. Too open. It was as if something about Jacob made her come out of her shell. She could clearly tell that he had taken an interest in her, but the feeling wasn't mutual. Jacob was a nice man, and Elsa appreciated his generosity, but she didn't want to give him the idea that she was interested in him in a romantic way. She only saw him a nice man who ran a fruit stand with his father.

She put the letter on her desk, and started to write a response to him, declining his invitation.

The door opened again, but this time Anna walked in.

"Good morning, Elsa!" she said.

Elsa looked up, and smiled. "Good morning to you too, Anna. What are your plans for today?"

"Well, Kristoff is off on an ice harvesting trip, so I thought Olaf and I would go for a walk in the woods. It's such a beautiful day."

"Yes, it is."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just writing a letter to Jacob," Elsa said.

"Oh! The one who runs the fruit stand? He's a nice guy! You two seemed to hit it off pretty well," Anna said, encouragingly.

Elsa blushed. "Anna, I know what you're thinking, and I can assure you that I have no interest in pursuing a relationship with him, if that's what you're getting at. He's a nice man, but there's nothing between us. He wrote a letter to me inviting us to come visit him and his father on their farm, and I'm writing him back telling him that I appreciate the offer, but am turning it down.

"What? Why? I thought you liked him!" Anna said, astounded at her sister's announcement.

"I do like him, Anna, but only as a friend. If I continue to see him, then he'll get the impression that I like him more than as a friend," Elsa said.

"Well, do you?" Anna asked, earnestly.

Elsa laughed. "Anna, you are something else. I just told you that I like him as a friend only."

"Well, OK then, why don't you just go visit him as a "friend?"

Elsa didn't know how to respond. "Anna, I hate to cut your visit short, but I really have a lot of documents to go through."

"Ooh, no, Elsa, you promised to never shut me or anything else out again. You're not getting out that easily," Anna countered. "Why can't we just accept his invitation, and visit him and his father? He's just trying to be nice. I honestly don't think he wants to pursue a relationship with you. It's just his way of being nice.

"I don't know…

"It's just one day, Elsa. Besides, I like Jacob.

Elsa sighed. Maybe Anna was right. Maybe it was just a kind gesture. One day visiting him and his father couldn't hurt.

"Alright. I'll write him back asking when would be the best time for us to visit," Elsa said.

"Yay!" Anna cried, clapping her hands. "Well, I better go find Olaf. Into the woods we go!"

When Anna left, Elsa wrote the letter to Jacob. She called in Kai, and gave him the letter. She was still a little unsure about it all, but maybe that was just her nerves talking. Well, no matter, she was a busy woman, and had a lot of work to do at the moment.

* * *

Later that day, and a couple miles outside of Arendelle, Jacob and his father were having dinner

"I invited Queen Elsa and Princess Anna to come visit us," he said.

His father looked surprised. "Well, I best clean the place up a bit in preparation for their arrival."

"She hasn't accepted my invitation yet, I'm still waiting for her to reply," Jacob said.

"Very well. I'd be honored to have Queen Elsa and Princess Anna in our home."

"So would I," Jacob said, thinking about Elsa.

He remembered their date from the other day, how happy she was when they were talking about their favorite books. He had heard that Elsa was normally very shy, and soft spoken, but for a moment there she was the exact opposite. Of course, she quickly reverted back to her normal state when he said goodbye to he her. Queen Elsa was definitely impressive alright. Her kind nature, coupled with her intelligence, and grace. Those clear blue eyes, shining like diamonds, platinum blonde hair. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Ooh. What was he thinking? There was no chance he could ever be with Queen Elsa. It was foolish for him to even toy with the idea. She was royalty, and he wasn't. They couldn't be together even if they wanted too. Besides, they just met each other not too long ago.

Jacob excused himself, and went upstairs to bed. As he lie awake, he thought more about Elsa. Was it pointless in inviting her to his home? She probably wouldn't want to visit anyway. He closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep, with the thought of the Snow Queen still on his mind.

* * *

 **A/N: I realized that in the last chapter I made Elsa to open with Jacob, when she's normally very reserved, so I tried to incorporate that more into this chapter. At the time I wrote the previous chapter, I was trying to show Elsa out of her shell a little bit, bonding with Jacob, kind of stepping out of her element for a bit, only to run back and hide. Let me know how I did this time around. Elsa can be a complicated character to write, especially when a love interest is involved.**


End file.
